1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recreational floatation device and, more particularly, to a recreational floatation device for use in a body of water by a plurality of users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional flotation devices having buoyancy for recreational use in a body of water, such as a swimming pool, include a wide variety of structures, such as chairs, rafts, and ring tubes. Typically, these toys are made of a vinyl plastic material, and are sized and shaped to accommodate one person, typically a child, while floating in a body of water.
For example, a prior art floatation device is disclosed by Waters, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,927, and includes a chair-like, U shaped structure in which a bather may recline or paddle about in the water. Similarly, a buoyant chair is disclosed by Mosley in U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,839. Rigid, buoyant devices for recreational use are disclosed by Davis in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,551 and Combs in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,912 which assist users in body surfing and swimming. An inflatable personal floatation device for use by fishermen is disclosed by Creek in U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,178; and an inflatable device for use by a single user in a body of water, including a liquid squirter, is disclosed by Tager in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,554.
Although providing a wide variety of floatation devices for many different applications, none of the foregoing, or similar devices, provide a comfortable, durable and aesthetically pleasing, recreational floatation device for a plurality of users.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved recreational floatation device, which can safely accommodate a plurality of users while providing a more comfortable and aesthetically pleasing effect.
A further object of this invention is to provide a floatation device that is aesthetically pleasing and comfortable to use.